Expectations
by Scottie2
Summary: Percival reflects upon Captain Galahad's death and a conversation based upon the expectations of a Knight. ChrisPercival (Most likely)


My first Suikoden fic. I've done some in other series (I'm currently writing a Final Fantasy X fic, check it out if you're interested...) but this is my first dealing with the vast world of Suikoden. This is meant to focus around Percival and Chris, whether or not I want their relationship to be platonic or otherwise is up in the air. Anyways, without further ado...  
  
"Expectations"  
  
Chap 1  
  
Chris Lightfellow loved the ocean, as a girl she'd often visit the docks that lay in close proximity to her house. For the most parts, her visits would take place at night. When she became a knight there was less time available to visit the docks, but whenever she was in Vinay del Zexay she made would make sure to pay a visit.  
  
Soon enough these visits began to help her release any tension her role of Captain would often bring. At night there weren't any intruders, no adoring fans or busy citizens to distract her, no noise. It was only Chris and the sea, with an occasional visit from the moon.  
  
Today was one of those stressful days...  
  
~  
  
"Heyyy.....where you goooin?"  
  
Percival motioned to the door, making his way out of the pub. His extremely drunk friend, Borus, tried to get his attention once more.  
  
"Hey! Percivalll...wait...waiit....I'll come wit...with...you..." Borus tried sitting up but only managed to spill a cup of his favorite wine.  
  
Usually Percival took the downtime at Vinay del Zexay as an opportunity to relax and drink with his fellow knight, Borus. But...tonight was not one of those nights.  
  
Percival made his way out to one of the docks close to the bar he had just exited. Still, he could hear the drunken bar cries and pub songs that had disrupted his thinking just moments ago. The Swordsman of Gale vaguely recalled a rather desolate dock not too far away, and decided quickly to visit there instead.  
  
~  
  
The brown-haired knight admired the view of the ocean for a while, but as usual his eyes wandered to the north. Although it was near impossible at night, Percival could barely make out the form of a field...one of the backfields from Iksay Village. A little more eyestrain provided a glimpse of a poorly repaired windmill, twisting in the wind.  
  
No, tonight was not a drinking night.  
  
~  
  
Chris' eyes widened at the sight of a knight residing on her favorite dock. She made her way closer, quietly now, to a point where she identified the knight as Percival...one of the Mighty Six. Usually the man was at the bar, having a few drinks but not too many, so that he could keep the infamous drinker Borus in check.  
  
The female captain contemplated saying something, or perhaps approaching quietly. She didn't want to disturb him, however she had come to see the ocean and relax...the site of a coworker shouldn't be any reason to nix the idea.  
  
~  
  
Percival spun quickly, hand on the hilt of his sword as he heard someone begin walking up behind him. His right hand quickly dropped to his side as he realized it was only Chris Lightfellow, his captain.  
  
"Milady?"  
  
Chris approached, this time without any attempt at being quiet. Her armor made its usual noise, but at this point in their career both knights had become oblivious to the sound. "I'm sorry to disturb you Percival...I didn't know you were here..."  
  
"It's alright." He smiled reassuringly, the reverted his attention back to the north. "I just needed to think and the pub isn't really...helpful when it comes to such a task. I like the quiet here...only me and the waves." Percival rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know what today is?"  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
"A year ago...Captain Galahad and our Vice Captain died..." Percival lowered his head, then brought it back up to eye level. "...and then you became our captain, milady."  
  
Chris frowned at this comment. She was always angered at the mention of her deceased Captain, perhaps because of the Grasslanders that took him but also because of the way the Council Members denied him a proper funeral. They were too busy in their plans for an alliance with Harmonia...too busy using the Knights like pawns in a twisted game.  
  
"I'm sorry milady...I didn't mean to upset you..."  
  
The captain realized she had a rather intimidating grimace, due to her thoughts. She quickly discarded it and replaced it with a neutral expression. "No...no...I was just upset...thinking of how he never got a proper funeral..."  
  
Percival nodded at this. "I know...it angers me too. But those Council members have been long gone...I'm happy to say the current members all seem to be trustworthy and just."  
  
Chris smiled, not because she knew Percival was right, but rather at the way he simply read her emotions and discovered her thoughts. He always could read her...Percival could read anyone's expressions really. And of course, the man himself was often an enigma to her. Her smile was quickly replaced with another neutral face.  
  
Percival looked at the beautiful woman beside him. He loved it when she smiled, despite the fact her smiles were becoming rarer and rarer these days. "You seem upset...Is that why you're here?"  
  
Maybe it was the dock...the sound of the waves. Maybe it was the type of day she had...maybe it was the True Water Rune that inhabited her right hand, who knew? Whatever it was, Chris found herself telling Percival something she had never told anyone else, no one else but Yun.  
  
"I hate being a captain...all the expectations and adoring fans...I hate it..." Chris had always been blunt, but she never would have thought to find herself expressing these emotions to a fellow Knight. "...and on a day like this I just wish Captain Galahad were still here...he was always the true hero..."  
  
Percival's eyes widened at the sudden burst of emotion that rarely escaped the mouth of his captain. They narrowed slightly as Percival recalled a conversation from long ago.  
  
"You know...I wish he were still here too. But, Lady Chris, and I'm not just saying this, you are the better captain." Percival looked towards the sky, where the stars formed his favorite constellation, the little horse. "I think Captain Galahad would agree."  
  
"Percival..." Chris began.  
  
He cut her off. "...Soon enough people are going to look at you like a hero, lad..." He boomed in his best impression of the bass voiced Captain Galahad. "...and you're going to try to act like one. You're going to try to be superior...but modest. Kind...but just. Strong...but merciful. And you know what? That's the kind of hero you find in fairy tales..."  
  
Chris didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his spot-on impression. Her face stayed in a neutral, now curious, pose.  
  
"...and it's a load of crap." Percival reverted to his normal tone. "He told me...that people call us heroes because we act like Knights. They idol us because we protect them, keep them from harm. And you know, they will keep loving us as long as we continue to do this! He told me that he always felt the pressure to be a hero, always felt like he was expected to be great."  
  
Percival looked his captain in the eye. "But Heroes aren't expected to do good things. They are Heroes because they have already done good things. And there is little we can do to change the public opinion."  
  
The Swordsman of Gale turned towards the direction of the pub. "Borus is a drunk...Roland's an elf...Leo can be a pig and let's face it, not a lot of people upstairs most of the time. I'm...just a commoner. I always will be. But...we all love this place and this ocean and this dock...and everyone knows it. Everyone knows we fight to protect it daily."  
  
Chris felt a tear fall down the right side of her face. It was a lone tear...but it was the first one in...many years. She naturally reacted by hiding that side of her face from Percival, but he saw it.  
  
"I know it's out of place...forgive me milady...but no one is going to mind if you're a little...self-indulgent. We all are at times. Or if you make a mistake. We all make them..."  
  
A pause. "When Sir Galahad told me this...I made a promise to myself that I would never let my position change me. I would be a Knight...but I'd always be Percival. The witty boy who used to get rapped on the hand by his pompous teacher in the fifth grade, for being a 'smart-ass' as she'd say. The same boy who left his home; made his mum worry sick, and became a Knight. Because he loved his home and if no one was protecting it, then why shouldn't he?"  
  
Percival realized his talk had become more of a self-reflection rather than a retelling of an old conversation, and made an apologetic gesture.  
  
"I'm sorry, milady. Got carried away...The point is...the people simply expect you to protect them and continue loving this land...and Chris Lightfellow can do that as well as any other hero. Please don't forget that..."  
  
"Percival..." Chris didn't know what to say. It was exactly what she needed to hear. The minute she felt the pressure of being a hero begin to lessen, she received the True Water Rune and Chris felt even more expectations thrown upon her shoulders. She began withdrawing again, away from the others. Had he seen this? Or was it just a memory of Captain Galahad. For a minute he seemed to be speaking to himself more than he was speaking to her.  
  
"I apologize...I...I must have had a few too many drinks. I didn't have any right to impose my opinio..."  
  
"Percival..." she continued, interrupting him. "Thank you." She closed her eyes and bowed her head, slightly. A thing a captain would never do to an inferior knight. But it was a thing Chris Lightfellow would do to a dear friend, to whom she owed more than he could now know.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I forgot the Vice-Captain's name....uh...Pelize was it? Anyways, I craftily left him out of Percival's reflection. This fic...has no point eh? Well, if I continue I will try to implement some sort of direction as to where this is going. What do you guys think, a Chris/Percival endeavor? Please review with your opinions! 


End file.
